


Bad Idea

by KeepingUpWithTheBatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, jaytim - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love Affair, M/M, Secret Affair, Sweet, mention of Bruce Wayne - Freeform, naughty tim, romantic, romeo and juliet - Freeform, sneaky jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam
Summary: Tim knew from the moment he locked eyes with Jason, this was a bad idea.





	Bad Idea

* * *

      Tim had just settled down and was half-asleep when he heard a tapping at his window. Looking over, he waited and listened. _Tap tap ta-tap-tap tap tap_. Tim sighed and rolled out of bed, walking to the large window and pulling back the drapes. Lo-and-behold, it was a grinning Jason Todd, smiling a devilish smile. Tim, eyes wide in a mixture between shock and panic, silently opened the window to let him in. "Jason, are you crazy??" Tim whisper-hissed. "Bruce would murder us both if he knew you were here!"

      "I know!" Jason grinned, stepping into the large bedroom. "That's what makes it so fun." He winked and gave a small, mischievous smirk. "Now come on." He started making his way to the bed.

      "What?? No!" Tim hissed, feeling all kinds of mixed emotions. Jason sat down, ignoring Tim's protests, and feeling the soft duvet beneath his fingers. Tim sighed, half defeated and half agitated with fear. "What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms and jutted a hip out to the side.

      Jason shrugged like it was obvious. "I wanted to see you." He smiled again. "I missed you babybird."

      Tim found it SO HARD to fight the smile that came every time he saw Jason smile, but for the sake of panic, he kept a straight face. Jason tilted his head down a bit and poured up at him sarcastically. "Come on Tim..humor me?" Tim groaned and stomped (silently) over to the bed and sat beside Jason, arms still folded. Jason just smirked and put his arm around Tim's waist, slowly pulling him closer. Tim "reluctantly" allowed him, even though he had been dying to feel Jason since he saw him in the window. Jason wrapped his other arm around Tim's belly, holding him close.  

      "See? Isn't this so much better than sulking?"

      "-wasn't sulking.." Tim mumbled.  

      "There were some serious sulks, Tim." Jason joked, matter-of-factly. Tim gave up, letting himself become completely engulfed in Jason.

      After a while, he'd completely given into the fact that Jason was here and not going anywhere, no matter how much he'd protest. So he decided to make the best out of it and sit in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Jason smiled and rubbed small, loving circles into his hips with his thumbs. "I knew you'd come around, Tim." Tim just hummed, relaxing into Jason's body.

      After a few seconds, he slowly pulled back, staring at Jason. Jason blinked, moving his eyes down to Tim's lips. Before Jason could say anything, Tim leaned in and kissed him. Hand in his hair, fingers playing loosely with the strands, Tim gave in entirely. He'd almost forgot how much he missed Jason. Jason more than willingly continued the kiss, hands sliding under Tim's shirt to rest on bare skin. Tim couldn't seem to stop himself from taking it a step farther, dragging his tongue along Jason's mouth, before being accepted inside.

      At this point, Jason's hands laid over Tim's sides, squeezing the flesh just enough to make Tim lose his mind. Turning to the side, Jason gently pushed Tim into his bed, laying halfway over him, hands still trailing on pale skin. Tim moaned, pushing up against the thigh resting between his legs. Somehow Jason's shirt had been lost in the kiss, and Tim's was dangerously close. Small, nimble fingers traced Jason's back, Tim's panting become more audible. Jason moaned into his mouth, pushing his leg closer to Tim's groin. Tim graciously moaned back, slowly grinding up on his thigh.

      Jason reached a hand down and swiftly undid his pants, Tim pushing them greedily below the swell of his ass. Jason moaned again, reaching to take off his briefs.

      Then the someone knocked. They both shot up, almost colliding heads in the process. Tim, a horrified and disheveled mess, quickly pushed Jason off, desperately trying to fix himself to not look suspicious.

      After a lot of back and forth looks, Jason finally gave up and crawled under the bed, rolling his eyes. Tim then jumped back into bed, quiet as a mouse, and burrowed in the covers, doing his best to sound asleep.

      The door creaked open and it was silent. Jason could tell by their shadow that it was Bruce. Then the shadow left and the door shut once more.

      Jason immediately rolled out from under the bed brushing dirt and God-knows-what else off himself, glaring at Tim with a what-was-that-about look. Tim rolled his eyes, seeing the look upon emerging himself.

      "Oh please. You know exactly what that was for. I told you this was a bad idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've been inactive for a while. Hope you enjoy 


End file.
